But I am a creep
by Nayth
Summary: Et si Kurt Hummel n'était jamais venu espionner les Warblers à la Dalton Academy ? Et si c'était plutôt Blaine Anderson qui avait passé les portes du lycée McKinley craignant pour son talent, ayant entendu parlé de deux voix capable de faire un Fa aigu ? On refait une vie avec des 'si'
1. Chapter 0

**Bonjour à tous :) !**

**Je viens juste de débarquer sur ce petit site tout mignon et j'ai déjà lu des tonnes de fiction Klaine que je trouve magnifique ! *-* Encore faudrait-il que je comprenne comment on laisse des 'review' ! Enfin, je vais apprendre, je le promets ! **

**Donc, si il y a des choses que je n'ai pas faites correctement lors de la publication de ce texte, si vous pouviez me le dire que je rectifie la chose ? :) Merci d'avance. **

**Sinon, une rapide présentation, appelez-moi Nayth. Voila, très rapide en faite...**

**Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit passage qui ne peut être appeler chapitre de par sa longueur et son manque total d'action. C'est juste comment dire... Un incipit ? Juste pour décrire nos deux personnages principales et placer un peu le sujet ! **

**Maintenant, donnez-moi vos avis, je suis preneuse bien sur :) Et au plaisir mes chers amis !**

**Nayth qui vous souhaite une bonne nuit vu l'heure à laquelle elle écrit ça.**

Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel étaient deux personnes finalement très differentes et dans un autre contexte, ils n'auraient peut-être pas fait attention l'un à l'autre.

Kurt Hummel était un jeune garçon en dernière année au lycée McKinley. D'un physique longiforme et d'une peau aussi blanche que la neige, certains le comparaient à une asperge pourrie qui aurait blanchit ou d'autres, plus poétiques, à une porcelaine. C'était un garçon très à la mode, non pas à cette mode débile que les classes sociales au lycée instaurent mais un garçon à la mode haute couture. Il avait les cheveux châtains toujours bien tenus par une dose énorme de laque et des yeux bleus océan qui étaient purement magnifiques. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces des singes de l'équipe de football qui s'amusaient à faire de chaque jour de sa vie un enfer : poussé contre les casiers, insulté, jeté dans la benne à ordure. Cependant, Monsieur Kurt Hummel avait un moral en béton armé et toutes ces attaques ne faisaient que rebondir sur son magnifique parka jaune canari imperméable. Incurable romantique, Kurt était gay et n'avait que faire de ces conneries que les adultes pouvaient bien sortir comme « Il se cherche » ou encore « Ce n'est qu'une phase ». Il avait craqué plusieurs fois sur des beaux mâles mais tous hétéro et après s'être fait rejeté un nombre incalculable de fois, il ne les trouvait finalement pas assez bien pour lui. Kurt pouvait paraître égocentrique ou trop fier de lui mais c'était la seule chose qui le protégeait contre l'homophobie, la violence et l'intolérance. Il avait beau être un chamalow tout mou à l'intérieur, il n'avait le droit que d'être droit, fort et sur de lui. Une main de velours dans un gant de fer comme dirait-on. On lui avait dit que la vie allait être difficile mais que tant pis, il faudrait qu'il fasse avec.

Blaine Anderson, lui était fils d'un riche PDG et d'une avocate. L'argent coulait à flot pour ce jeune homme en deuxième année dans un lycée privé pour garçon à Westerville, la Dalton Academy. Il avait bien essayé d'être dans un lycée public mais après s'être fait tabassé par des brutes en dernière année à cause de ces penchants sexuels, il avait décidé de vivre ces années lycées en sécurité en école privée. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux avec de belles bouclettes plaqués sous une énorme couche de gel et des yeux, des yeux a tomber par terre. Ils étaient de la couleur du miel avec un touche marron qui les rendaient plus sombres et plus mystérieux. Il était plutôt petit et musclé pour un homme et cela lui rajoutait un petit côté peluche ourson. Mentalement, Blaine Anderson avait un caractère comment dire.. parfait ? Il était gentil, serviable, attentionné, généreux, amusant, digne de confiance, dynamique... etc. Si il avait un seul défaut, se serait son côté perfectionniste un peu trop poussé qui le freinait quelque fois. Suis-je bête ? J'allais oublié que Blaine est timide malgré ces airs sur de lui.

Blaine adorait le gel, Kurt préferait la laque. Blaine écoutait de la pop de nos jeunes chanteuses tels que Katy Perry, Lady Gaga alors que Kurt revendiquait haut et fort son goût pour les musiques de comédies musicales, de la vraie musique selon lui. Blaine connaissait tout les films de Disney par cœur, Kurt les trouvait ridicules – Revenez à la réalité bande de petites princesses pimbêches, quand vous serez vieilles et moches, votre prince vous enverra voir ailleurs! -. Blaine passait 30 minutes le matin devant la glace, Kurt, lui, 1h30.

Et pourtant, un beau matin, Blaine allait apercevoir en passant les portes du lycée McKinley, sa petite princesse de Disney à lui, son pot de gel, sa Lady Gaga.


	2. Chapter 1 : Daylight

**Bonjour tout le monde. **

**Me revoilà pour le premier chapitre officiel de ma petite fiction. La longueur est quand même plus raisonnable pour ce chapitre même si je le trouve encore trop court ! Mais je ne voulais pas aller plus loin, je voulais garder le suspense même si oui, je sais, il ne se passe finalement pas grand chose ! **

**J'espère que ce vous apprécierez ce 1er chapitre, j'ai mis du temps à le faire x)**

**Surtout, laissez-moi votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**Ah oui, et je préfère prévenir, la fiction passera en rating M dans les temps à venir. Ah si, et aussi, j'essayerai de publier un chapitre toute les semaines, généralement le weekend !**

**La chanson du chapitre est bien sur Daylight de Maroon 5.**

**N'oubliez pas, votre avis !**

Vêtu d'une chemise à carreau rouge et blanc surplombé d'un magnifique pull en col V bleu marine qui lui avait coûté la peau des fesses – surtout un mois de salaire passé à trier les patates cet été -, d'un jean qui paraissait usé par sa couleur délavée, de mocassins noirs et d'une paire de grosses lunettes noirs posé sur son nez pour essayer de passé inaperçu, Blaine Anderson marchait sur le parking du lycée McKinley. Oui, oui, il espérait vraiment passé inaperçu dans cette tenue... Mais que voulez-vous, après 1 an passé à porter un uniforme tout les jours, on en perd un peu le sens du naturel et du simple.

Revenons cependant 4 ou 5 jours en arrière pour comprendre ce qui avait amené le jeune Warbler dans un lycée public concurrent.

Tout démarra lors d'une de ces nombreuses répétitions de cette chorale a capela …

_Flash Back _

_Blaine, assit sur un canapé en cuir d'un style plutôt ancien se massait les tympans en espérant que tout ce qu'il avait entendu depuis le début de la séance disparaîtrait en même temps. Wes et David se disputaient encore une fois pour se mettre d'accord sur le « magnifique et inoubliable solo » que le soliste devrait chanter. N'importe qui se serait senti honoré par un tel débat, en aurait profité pour faire gonfler son égo et aurait fait d'unanimité en proposant une chanson qui pourrait exploiter tout le potentiel de sa voix. Mais je vous l'ai déjà dis, Blaine est un homme parfait, et il se sentait donc gêné par la conversation et ne voulait que laisser sa place. _

_« Blaine sérieusement, je ne crois pas que tu captes le message là ! Tu connais les New Directions ? » demanda Wes en faisant de grands gestes avec ces bras comme pour essayer de communiquer avec le soliste par des signes pour qu'il comprenne coûte que coûte. _

_« Non Wes. » se contenta de répond Blaine en ayant un air dépité._

_« Et bien renseignes-toi mon vieux, parce que ce n'est pas qu'on a pas confiance en toi et en ta voix mais, dans leur chorale, ils sont DEUX, oui j'ai bien dis DEUX à pouvoir atteindre le fa aigu Blaine. Tu sais la note que tu essayes de décrocher depuis le début de l'année ?! » commença a paniquer Wes en se laissant tomber sur son siège comme une loque. _

_L'argument de son ami l'avait directement atteint. Il n'avait aucune chance de rivaliser avec deux voix avec une telle tessiture. Ou alors il devrait tout passer par l'émotion... Soit il vendrait son corps dans un numéro ultra-sexy mais alors il perdrait tout crédibilité pour un avenir dans la chanson, soit il devait pleurer comme un gamin et essayer d'emmener les jurées dans son délire. Quitte à choisir, autant poussé son manque de chance total et essayer de faire un numéro qui liait les deux. Était-ce au moins possible ? _

_Blaine se sentit alors comme complètement cinglé. _

C'est ainsi que Blaine Anderson passa son weekend a chercher les performances de l'année dernière des New Directions. Il tomba sur les régionales où ils furent éliminé et ne voyait pas qui de tout les membres pouvaient atteindre un Fa aigu. Aucun n'en avait fais, il l'aurait entendu et reconnu. Il se demanda alors si Wes n'exagérait pas la situation mais lorsqu'il tomba sur une vidéo mise en ligne sur le site même du lycée McKinley pour faire la pub de leur chorale, Blaine fut clouer sur place. On y voyait une jeune femme et un jeune homme chanter successivement la chanson Defying Gravity, LA chanson que Blaine essayait de chanter depuis maintenant plus de 2 mois ! Il était énervé, oh oui, très énervé. Peut-être un peu de jalousie mais surtout de la déception. Il était déçu de se dire qu'il avait, d'avance, perdu les sélections.

Et c'est ainsi aussi qu'il se retrouva devant le lycée McKinley. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire : trouver ces deux personnes et les tester. Il devait être sur que ce n'était pas soit du play-back soit un vilain montage pour faire peur aux concurrents – en tout cas, cela marchait sur Blaine -. Il savait que la jeune fille s'appelait Rachel Berry et qu'elle se prenait pour une diva, lui demander un duo ne serait alors pas trop compliqué. Mais le deuxième était connu pour être une forte tête qui ne s'abaissait devant rien ni personne : Kurt Hummel. Mais il allait le faire céder, car il devait savoir.

Toute la journée, il resta discret, il ne se montrait que très peu et restait la plupart du temps enfermé dans un cabinet de toilette à essayer de penser à un plan infaillible, à répondre à des messages de certains Warblers ou encore à jouer à quelques jeux débiles sur son Iphone. Lorsque l'heure du Glee Club vint enfin – il avait l'impression qu'elle ne viendrait jamais – il se rendit devant la salle et entendait de derrière la porte quelques vocalises. Il avait bien sur prévenu le matin même le professeur Monsieur Will Shuester qui dirigeait le Glee Club qu'il voulait y entrer. Blaine était sur les nerfs. Il n'avait jamais fais ça et ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de prendre autant de risque mais il se devait de le faire, pour avoir la conscience tranquille.

Il ouvrit alors la porte et sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Ils étaient tous là, tout les membres de cette chorale et ils le fixaient tous d'un air un peu abrutit, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire une nouvelle tête dans cette salle. Sûrement un petit première année qui s'était perdu.

« Ah, te voilà enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, Blaine ! » appela Will en s'avançant pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Blaine pensa que ça devait être un type bien, qu'il était peut-être un petit peu trop familier avec ces élèves. Peut-être est-il un pédophile à ces heures perdues... En tout cas, c'est la première impression que lui fit Will. Ni bonne ni mauvaise mais le soliste avait l'habitude de ne jamais juger les gens sur une première rencontre. Elles étaient souvent fausses.

« Chers élèves, je vous présente Blaine Anderson, il est arrivé au lycée aujourd'hui et apparemment, a entendu parler de notre chorale puisqu'il veut déjà la rejoindre ! » continua le professeur souriant en invitant Blaine à s'avancer en même temps que lui vers les autres membres.

« Monsieur ! » commença une voix féminine en se levant d'un bond puis elle continua « Sauf votre respect, je.. enfin nous voulons gagner les nationales cette année et ce n'est pas un nouveau membre, sans vouloir t'offenser B.. Blarn ? qui va nous faire gagner alors que peut-être, il chante comme une casserole et que... »

« Merci Rachel. » la coupa Will

Celle-ci, offusquée, se rassit immédiatement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant mine de bouder comme une enfant. Ok, Blaine, elle n'est pas exactement comme tu l'avais espéré mais soit heureux, elle est encore pire.

« Je suis sur que Blaine serait ravie de nous montrer ce qu'il est capable de faire n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda le professeur.

« Euh... Je n'avais pas prévu ça mais si vous voulez... » répondit-il en passant sa main dans ces cheveux, signe d'une certaine nervosité.

C'était faux. Blaine avait totalement prévu que ce moment arriverait. Il savait qu'il devait les impressionner pour qu'une fois découvert, ils prennent peur. Enfin, Blaine doutait réellement de son pouvoir de persuasion. Il n'aimait pas faire ce qu'il faisait, il détestait cela car il n'aimait pas trahir les gens et se servir d'eux. Mais se servait-il vraiment d'eux ? Il ne comptait pas leur demander quoi que se soit, finalement, il ne venait que pour s'humilier lui-même en quelque sorte. Ah Blaine Anderson était parfait, dans tout les cas de figure.

Il s'avança vers le pianiste, lui demandant gentiment si il pouvait prendre sa place. Celui-ci parut presque soulagé et heureux de quitter son maudit fauteuil pour une fois. Blaine s'installa en silence, osant à peine jeter des regards vers les autres. Ce n'était pas qu'il était nerveux, non, il avait l'habitude de chanter devant du public mais c'était le fait qu'il se trouvait dans un lycée qui n'était pas le sien, a espionner des gens qui avaient l'air.. bizarres et hétérogènes mais qui avaient cependant une petite mine attachante. Finalement, il se demanda si il avait vraiment envie de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Ne devait-il pas rentrer gentiment à la Dalton et s'entraîner au lieu d'essayer de piéger les New Direction ?

Ces doigts se posèrent doucement sur les premières notes et il n'entendait plus son cerveau lui crier de fuir, son cœur lui disant d'arrêter ce coup de folie tout de suite. Il n'entendait plus que la voix de la musique qui courrait à ces oreilles, qui lui priait de continuer et de libérer sa belle voix. Blaine commença alors une interprétation personnelle de _Daylight._

Here I am waiting, i'll have to leave soon

( Ici, j'attends mais je devrais bientôt partir )

Why am I holding on?

( Pourquoi suis-je retenu ? )

We knew this day would come, we knew it all along

( Nous savions que ce jour viendrait, nous le savions tout le long )

How did it, come so fast?

( Comment est-il arrivé aussi vite ? )

This is our last night but it's late

( C'est notre dernière nuit mais il est tard )

And i'm trying not to sleep

( Et j'essaye de ne pas dormir )

Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to sleep away

( Parce que je sais, que quand je me réveillerai, je devrais aller dormir autre part )

And when the daylight comes i'll have to go

( Et quand la lumière du jour viendra, je devrai y aller )

But tonight i'm gonna hold you so close

( Mais ce soir je vais te serrer très fort )

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

( Parce que quand la lumière du jour viendra, nous serons tout seul )

But tonight I need to hold you so close

( Mais ce soir je vais te serrer très fort )

Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over

( Je n'ai jamais voulu arrêter parce que je ne veux pas tout recommencer, tout recommencer )

I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want

( J'avais peur du noir mais maintenant c'est tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je veux )

And when the daylight comes i'll have to go

But tonight i'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)

Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!

Lorsque les dernières notes de la chanson furent arrivées, Blaine avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes alors que cela faisait 2 minutes qu'il chantait. Il savait qu'il s'emportait toujours lorsqu'il poussait la chansonnette et s'était plus fort que lui.

Il regarda alors son petit public et tous le fixait, certains avec des airs choqués, d'autres quelques larmes aux coins des yeux et puis il y en avait un, au fond qui n'avait sur le visage aucun de ces deux airs. Il était heureux, il arborait un grand sourire, une expression joyeuse. D'aussi loin, Blaine ne pouvait pas le décrire énormément, il voyait juste sa peau aussi blanche que la neige, ces yeux bleus et la finesse de son corps. Blaine reconnu directement le garçon de la vidéo : Kurt Hummel. Enfaîte le soliste remarqua sans mal que ce Kurt le dévorait des yeux. Ok, alors cet homme était gay. Cela aurait pu se voir dès le premier coup d'œil mais Blaine avait l'habitude de ne pas juger les gens au premier regard. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme s'habille à la mode, à une coiffure rejetée en arrière et est assit comme une fille qu'il était forcement gay ! Mais lui l'était, le Warbler en était sûr.

« Whouah ! Blaine, c'était magnifique ! » déclara Will en se levant du tabouret sur lequel il s'était assis et en applaudissant. Il tapa dans le dos de Blaine familièrement et rigola aux éclats. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les autres ? »

« Il faut que tu fasses un duo avec moi. Je suis sure que nos voix s'accorderaient parfaitement bien ! » dit cette fameuse Rachel en se levant elle aussi.

Ok, cela allait plus facile que Blaine le pensait. Encore plus facile. Mais il s'occuperait d'elle plus tard. Il avait l'habitude de d'abord attaquer avec les problèmes les plus difficiles puis de finir avec les plus simples pour se relaxer.

Kurt Hummel, tu es la cible favorite de Blaine Anderson.

-o-

« Hey, salut... Kurt c'est ça ? » demanda Blaine en s'appuyant contre les casiers.

Le soliste, à la fin de la séance du Glee Club avait décidé de suivre le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il se disait qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse. Cet homme dégageait une aura positive, une belle aura bleue et blanche qui le faisait un peu passé pour un ange. Mais le pire, ou le meilleur, il n'arrivait pas encore à décider, c'était ces yeux. Ces magnifiques yeux océan et glacials sortis de nul part qui avaient l'air de transpercer la chair pour lire dans l'âme qui abritait le corps.

« Oui, c'est ça. Et toi, Blaine. » dit simplement Kurt en hochant la tête, sortant un livre de son casier pour le mettre dans son sac.

Un silence s'installa et le soliste se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Il était timide, avait du mal à trouver des sujets de conversations avec les inconnus et avait ce petit défaut de foncer tête baissée quelques fois sans réfléchir à ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. C'était un peu ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains, était partis parler à cet étranger mais ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait dire. Et ces yeux bleus posés sur lui, le fixant comme en attendant une suite dans le dialogue, ne l'aidaient pas à réfléchir.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » demanda alors Kurt lorsque le silence commençait à devenir assez pesant.

« Euh... Ouais... Enfaîte, je cherche les toilettes ! » déclara-t-il en essayant d'être le plus crédible possible et en haussant un petit peu trop la voix.

Kurt se contenta de pointer de l'index une pancarte rouge que l'on ne pouvait normalement pas louper, juste à côté d'eux, sur le mur d'en face. Il y était inscrit « Toilettes » avec une fausse main dessiné pour indiquer le sens qu'il fallait prendre.

Blaine se sentit alors complètement con. Mais alors vraiment complètement. La première fois qu'il adressait la parole à ce type, et directement, il se faisait passé pour un gros idiot qui ne savait pas lire. Mais le pire c'est que n'importe qui aurait remarqué qu'il s'était inventé une raison pour venir voir le jeune homme. Enfin, n'importe qui avec un minimum d'intelligence... Blaine espéra alors que Kurt fût un macaque dans une autre vie.

« T'es gay non ? » claqua la voix de Kurt alors que Blaine ne s'attendait pas à le voir parler.

« Euh... oui.. je pense » répondit-il.

« Ok, en plus tu t'assumes qu'à moitié. Ecoutes, tu veux un conseil ? Dans ce lycée, si t'es gay, t'as deux choix. 1, tu t'assumes et alors tu revendiques ta différence haut et fort comme moi mais tu subiras la colère des Titans et 2, tu t'assumes pas et alors tu ne t'affiches pas habillé comme tu es et tu enlèves la tonne de gel de tes cheveux qui te font ressembler à un gay dans un film érotique d'un élève qui se ferait abusé par un de ces professeurs. » déclara Kurt en comptant sur ces doigts, comme pour appuyer ces arguments.

« Ouah. » fut le seul mot que Blaine arriva à articuler.

« Merci. Allez, je te laisse. A la prochaine Blaine. » dit-il une dernière fois avant de claquer la porte de son casier et de s'en aller, un grand sourire au visage en plantant Blaine Anderson sur place.

Le soliste était abasourdi par ce jeune homme. Certes, il le trouvait physiquement attrayant et il avait des... attributs plus que convainquant mais plus il essayait de le fréquenter, plus il en avait envie. Il l'intéressait, le fascinait. Personne ne lui aurait parlé comme cela dans son lycée, et c'était cela qui plaisait à Blaine Anderson: la nouveauté. Et Kurt était cette petite nouveauté qui lui faisait plaisir.

Oh oui, plus le Warbler le regardait, plus Kurt Hummel devenait comme une figure mystérieuse qui l'attirait.


	3. Chapter 2 : What you want

**Hello Hello tout le monde :) **

**Alors oui, je sais, je suis impardonnable, j'ai une semaine de retard sur le dernier chapitre mais j'ai une bonne escuse, je vous jure ! Mon pc m'a lâché en milieu de semaine dernière et a emporté avec lui le chapitre qui était en cours d'écrite, c'est a dire celui-ci. Donc j'ai du le réecrire en entier et... **

**Le voila enfin ! **

**Alors, quelques infos vite fait, bien fait. Pour la chanson dans le chapitre, lorsqu'il n'y a pas de nom devant les paroles, c'est que c'est Kurt qui chante. Et à plusieurs reprises, il y a des paroles entre parenthèses avec le nom de Blaine. Se sont normalement les choeurs dans la chansons que Blaine chante à ce moment là. D'ailleurs, pour la chanson, ce n'est autre que What you want de Evanescence. Je vous conseille, vraiment, j'aime beaucoup :) **

**Sinon, j'ai essayé de faire ce chapitre 2 un peu plus long et ça à l'air d'avoir fonctionner.**

**Et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis sur le chapitre, ça aide énormement :) Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine**

**Naythi**

Ce matin là, comme tout les jours de la semaine, Kurt Hummel se levait à 5h45 pour avoir le temps de faire son 'petit' rituel matinal. C'est a dire exactement, 30 minutes de footing sur son tapis d'appartement, une douche, un broshing, une dose de laque, habillage, une autre dose de laque suivit d'un petit déjeuner bio pour enfin finir par un brossage de dent und crème du visage et enfin une dernière dose de laque. Tout ça pour être au lycée à 9h00 pile. Et Kurt n'était jamais en retard, jamais, parce qu'une star se doit d'être toujours à l'heure pour ces fans, même si, pour le moment, les fans manquaient. Certains auraient d'ailleurs, abandonnés depuis longtemps vu l'enfer permanent que vivait Monsieur Hummel pour ces années lycées mais pas lui, non, parce que lui, il s'était promis de leur faire payer un de ces jours, à ces macaques de l'équipe de foot qui n'étaient pas capables d'aligner deux phrases sans faire une faute d'orthographe. A vrai dire, il s'était déjà imaginer un beau petit scénario : Il les ferait bouffer de la merde dans une gamelle pour chien, à quatre pattes et en string léopard. Sauf un certain Karofsky, non, lui, il lui rajouterait des tatouages d'ailes de petits poneys et lui ordonnerait de faire 'HiiHann' à chaque bouchée. Vous avez le droit de vous demandez pourquoi feraient-ils cela, mais Kurt à réponse à tout mes chers amis, et ils feront cela car Monsieur le Grand Kurt Hummel deviendra la plus grande star mondiale que la terre n'est jamais connue, tout le monde s'arrachera ces dernières comédies musicales et ramperont à ces pieds.

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulé depuis la dernière séance du Glee et occasionnellement, la venue d'un petit nouveau dans leur équipe. Occasionnellement ? Vraiment ? Non, enfaite lundi dernier avait été le plus beau jour de la vie de Kurt depuis un petit bout de temps. Ce jeune homme, ce Blaine Anderson était l'homme le plus sexy qu'il lui avait été donné d'avoir vu. Quand il avait chanté, Kurt avait senti des frissons le parcourir tout le long du corps et il était resté sidéré, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait une voix si envoutante, si belle, si pure si... ah.. si parfaite. Kurt avait rêvé avant hier dans la nuit qu'il lui rechantait cette chanson, en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en le draguant ouvertement. Mais cela n'arrivera pas, parce que Blaine Anderson n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Pour preuve, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis lundi dernier, dans les couloirs. Quelle conversation étrange ils avaient eu d'ailleurs... Mais tant pis. Il avait bien essayé de provoquer une rencontre entre eux deux mais que nenni. Il avait foncé dans les couloirs pour essayer de l'attraper à son casier, mais jamais il ne l'a trouvé. Il était resté devant les portes du lycée jusqu'à être pratiquement en retard en cours pour le voir arriver mais non, il ne l'a jamais vu. Un jour, il avait carrément séché une heure d'espagnol pour être sur de le croiser à la sortie de l'heure mais toujours rien, aucun signe de vie. Kurt en était venu à se demander si il n'était pas mort et qu'il ne fallait pas mettre la police sur le coup mais il avait finalement préféré attendre. Après tout, peut-être était-ce un manque de chance depuis une semaine et que maintenant, il allait le revoir ce soir au Glee Club. Il en doutait fortement mais l'espoir fait vivre.

Il avait donc choisis une de ces plus belles tenues pour aujourd'hui : un magnifique jean slim foncé qui moulaient ces magnifiques jambes si fines, une chemise kaki à laquelle il avait rajouté sa fameuse broche hippopotame, une paire de rangers noire et enfin un béret en lin kaki. Une tenue qui mettait très bien son beau et fin corps en valeur. Blaine n'y résistera pas, croix de bois, croix de fer !

Ainsi Kurt se rendit au lycée ce jour-ci avec la ferme intention de revoir ce satané Blaine qui le faisait tourner en bourrique et pour lequel il craquait. Mais ça, pas question de lui dire ! Après tout, c'était juste un béguin, une petite attirance physique ou alors c'était juste de savoir qu'il connaissait quelqu'un d'autre de gay qui l'émoustillait un peu. Enfin, Kurt pensait ça. Pour le moment.

Alors qu'il prenait ces premiers livres de cours pour la journée, une ombre arriva à toute vitesse près de lui et lui ferma son casier, juste après que sa main l'aille quitté. C'était juste, à 2 secondes près, il la perdait définitivement. Mais tel était le risque d'être ami avec la diva Rachel Berry.

« Urgence Kurt ! » cria-t-elle pratiquement avec un air de folle énervée.

« Quelque chose avec Finn ? » demanda alors Kurt avec une fausse curiosité car il n'en avait strictement rien a faire de ces histoires avec Finn.

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, c'était plutôt qu'il avait entendu tellement d'histoires sur eux deux en très peu de temps qu'il commençait à en avoir ras le bol.

« Non. » répondit-elle, froidement et visiblement contrarié. « Je te parle d'une urgence Kurt ! »

« Oh...Une audition prochaine ? » tenta-t-il en essayant de lui envoyer un sourire convaincant.

« Non à la fin ! Il y a un truc qui cloche avec le nouveau ! » lança-t-elle finalement en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

« Tu veux parler du nouveau du Glee Club ? » demanda-t-il surpris

« Oui Kurt ! Qui d'autre ?! Donc je disais, il y a un truc qui cloche. La semaine dernière, comme je trouvais qu'il chantait... relativement bien et que je pensais que nos voix pourraient assez bien s'accorder si il restait derrière en faisant les chœurs pour un de mes prochains solos, j'ai voulu lui demander un duo. Sauf que figures-toi que j'ai été incapable de le trouver de toute la semaine ! »

Ok, que Kurt n'arrive pas à le trouver il n'y avait rien de vraiment bizarre mais que Rachel Berry, cette folle dingue n'arrive pas à le retrouver, il y avait un problème. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de chant, la soliste arrivait toujours à trouver la personne qu'elle recherchait, TOUJOURS. Un jour, lorsque Kurt lui refusait un duo quand ils ne se connaissait pas très bien, elle est allée jusqu'à se faire passer pour sa cousine auprès de l'administration pour demander son adresse et venir le harceler jusque chez lui au nom de la musique.

« Donc, vendredi matin, je suis allée à l'administration pour demander son adresse, ou son numéro de casier, un truc qui aurait fait que je puisse le trouver ! Sauf que devine quoi ? » continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce Blaine Anderson n'est pas inscrit à McKinley. » révéla-t-elle avant de continuer. « Dès que j'ai su ça, j'ai fais mes recherches sur un Blaine Anderson dans la région et je suis tomber sur ça ! » finit-elle enfin en lui tendant un article de journal qui avait été imprimé d'Internet.

Kurt attrapa le morceau de papier et se mit à lire pour lui même, dans sa tête. L'article avait pour titre _« Cette année, les Warblers sont à l'honneur ! »_ puis il continuait ainsi _« Le maire a décide finalement pour leur aide plus que bénéfique pour les personnes âgées de la maison de retraite de Westerville, d'attribuer aux Warblers un titre honorifique. Nous saluons d'ailleurs leurs magnifiques performances et applaudissons la voix de leurs jeune soliste, Blaine Anderson... » _L'article continuait encore et encore, vantant les mérites de cette satanée chorale mais Kurt n'avait pas besoin d'en lire plus pour comprendre.

« Westerville, Warblers, Blaine Anderson, t'as fais le rapprochement Kurt ? » demanda alors Rachel les bras croisés, visiblement fière de sa petite enquête.

« Oh oui Rachel, je l'ai fais le rapprochement. » dit finalement Kurt en lui faisant un agréable sourire. « Et je me charge de lui » finit-il en plantant son amie devant son propre casier.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le trouver maintenant et où un élève qui ne fait pas vraiment partis du lycée pourrait bien se cacher ?... Ah moins qu'il ne soit toujours pas arrivé et qu'il ne vienne directement que pour l'heure du Glee Club. Non, un élève qui arrive à 15 heure était tout sauf discret et si il voulait se faire oublier, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Non, Kurt en était sur, Blaine devait être ici, caché quelque part en attendant que l'heure vienne de faire son espion pour sa chorale. Et il allait lui faire regretter, amèrement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est beau, magnifique, sexy... avec une voix en or... Stop, c'est un traître, point barre et il allait le regretter. Il allait lui apprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas au Glee Club dont lequel la grande futur star de Broadway Kurt Hummel faisait partie, oh non. Si il voulait saboter sa chorale, si il voulait espionner sa chorale, il allait avoir affaire à la folle dingue – un surnom donné par Finn son demi-frère lorsqu'il était vraiment énervé parce que son père ne lui avait pas racheté ces bombes à laques.-.

Ou te cachais-tu Blaine Anderson ? Kurt se sentait un peu comme le grand méchant loup chassant le petit chaperon rouge à travers la forêt et il devait avouer que cela lui plaisait. Non pas le fait de dévorer le petit chaperon, n'aller pas voir quelque chose de sado-masochiste la dedans, juste le fait de traquer pour une fois et de ne pas être traquer. Ce n'était pas lui qui courrait vers la sortie le plus vite possible, suite de très près par les primates de l'équipe de Football qui voulait surement le jeter dans une poubelle, non, cette fois-ci c'était lui qui courrait après quelqu'un pour lui en faire baver. C'était peut-être idiot mais Kurt pensait qu'il avait le début de sa revanche, que le temps du règne de Kurt Hummel avait commencé et que sa première victime n'était autre que le sexy et attirant soliste des Warblers, Blaine Anderson.

Sa première destination fut les toilettes. En effet, ce n'était pas une idée si inintéressant que cela. Un homme qui n'avait rien a faire de toute la journée n'allait pas se balader partout, qui plus est que si il se fait attraper, il passera un mauvais quart d'heure avec l'administration, mais il allait rester à un point fixe et se cache. Un technique de Kurt avait appris à développer depuis 2 ans. Se cacher pour échapper à des gens était ce pour quoi il était le plus fort et ainsi, il apprenait à réfléchir à ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser en se cachant.

Tout d'abord, il ouvrit tout les toilettes disponibles puis eut honte de ce qu'il fit mais tant pis, il le faisait quand même. Il se pencha en dessous de tout les toilettes occupés et observa pour reconnaître le jeune garçon. Mais rien, aucun de ces gens n'était Blaine Anderson. Il changea alors de toilettes et les fit toutes sans exception mais à chaque fois il revenait bredouille. Aucun trace de ce type. Mais alors où pouvait-il bien être ? Tant pis si Kurt devait louper les cours pour le trouver, il le ferait. Il prétexterait ensuite qu'il était malade, cela ne lui causerait pas trop de soucis.

Il vint alors une idée à Kurt. Un lieu qui n'était fréquenté par personne d'ordinaire, qui n'intéressait personne et qui était ouvert en permanence pendant les heures de cours pour les élèves du Glee Club : l'auditorium. Kurt s'y dirigea, d'un pas certes lent mais sûr. A vrai dire, peut-être était-il stressé ? Ou un peu effrayé ? Non, il était plutôt impressionné, par cet homme qui les avait infiltré qui ne pensait pas qu'il était découvert. Il avait un profond respect pour lui au fond, mais il ne devait pas le montrer car il était surtout fort, et cela ne s'arrêterait pas maintenant, surtout pas.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte de l'auditorium, il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et hésita quelques secondes. Si il était là, qu'allait-il lui dire après tout ? Que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il était très méchant d'avoir fait ça ? A quoi cela servirait, il allait plutôt se ridiculiser qu'autre chose ce Blaine en profiterait bien pour se foutre de lui. Tant pis, Kurt décida d'improviser et de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il passa alors la porte de l'auditorium et y trouva ce qu'il cherchait depuis plus de 20 minutes.

Là, le fameux Blaine Anderson était assis, seul, dans un des sièges cachés au fond de l'auditorium, jouant sur son portable à un jeu probablement débile et sans réel intérêt. Toujours aussi beau dans ces habits à la pointe d'une mode que Kurt pensait personnelle mais qu'il trouvait à son goût. Toujours aussi beau avec ces yeux entre le miel et le vert qui vous perçaient lorsqu'il vous regardaient. Toujours aussi beau avec sa tonne de gel qui ne faisait pas du tout naturel mais qui lui donnait un air enfant sage à croquer. Il était terriblement mignon, Kurt devait le reconnaître.

Blaine sembla remarquer sa présence puisqu'il releva la tête vers lui et le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement réagir.

« He... Hey Kurt ! » dit-il en essayant de prendre un air convaincant et en lui faisant un signe de main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu n'as pas cours ? » demanda alors Kurt froidement.

« Euhm non, pas à cette heure-ci. » répondit alors Blaine en se frottant le haut du crâne, signe de nervosité.

« Je me demande bien quand est-ce que tu as cours alors. Parce que nous ne t'avons pas vu de la semaine et apparemment, l'administration ne te connait pas. » déclara Kurt en commençant à descendre les marches pour alors vers la scène en contre-bas.

« Je.. Je ne vois pas de quoi... » commença Blaine mais il faut couper par Kurt.

« Je parle ? Arrête ton cinéma, je suis au courant de tout Blaine Anderson ou devrais-je dire, soliste des Warblers. Tiens, mais quelle étrange coïncidence, les Warblers sont justement une des prochaines équipes que nous devons battre pour les Communales. »

Blaine avait l'air surpris, non pas que l'air Kurt en était sur, il était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le sache aussi tôt, cela se lisait sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ne s'attendait pas à être découvert maintenant, pour sur.

Kurt monta les premières marches des petits escaliers pour aller sur scène et une fois dessus, il observa la salle devant lui avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Oui, un jour cette salle serait remplis rien que pour lui... Mais pour le moment, il devait s'occuper d'un traître qui s'était levé et qui s'avançait vers lui doucement puis monta sur la scène.

« Je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas le meilleur espion au monde » dit-il finalement en souriant.

« Si, tu étais plutôt bon. On t'a tous crus. Tu es juste tombé sur mademoiselle Rachel Berry qui fouine un peu partout. » répondit Kurt en faisant quelques pas sur scène nonchalamment.

« Je vois. Merci de l'info. » rigola-t-il en ajustant son nœud papillon. « Je pense que je devrais y aller maintenant alors, il vaudrait mieux pour ma peau. »

« Attends. » l'interpela Kurt avant de marquer une pause. « Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » demanda alors Kurt contre sa volonté.

Il n'accordait pas vraiment d'importance à la réponse, il voulait juste continuer un peu plus le dialogue. Cet homme était attirant, il n'avait pas l'air si méchant que ça et il était homosexuel. Ce dernier critère comptait énormément pour Kurt. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un de son âge, comme lui et plutôt jolie garçon. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il développait de vrais sentiments pour un homme, de vrais sentiments qui pourraient être réciproques dans l'avenir et cela lui faisait affreusement peur. Oui, il était effrayé par lui même mais aussi par cet homme qui avait finalement le pouvoir, en quelques minutes, de le faire tourner en bourrique.

« Bah.. Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le cacher. Enfaite, je suis effrayé. » Il marqua une petite pause en souriant. « Effrayé par votre talent. J'ai vu vos vidéos sur le net et...Un Fa aigu, ouah, j'essaye de le faire depuis des mois mais sans succès. Alors je voulais chanter avec vous, voir si il n'y avait pas un défaut quelque part, pour en profiter. » finit-il enfin en baissant les yeux.

« Bien, alors reste là, que je te mette la raclée de ta vie, Blaine. » dit Kurt en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il avait eu peur d'une simple vidéo ? Alors allons-y traumatisons ce garçon avec une vraie performance vocale en live.

Il s'approcha des quelques musiciens qui étaient dans la salle et leur chuchota à l'oreille le titre d'un chanson que Kurt voulait chanter maintenant. Il adorait cette chanson. Ce n'était pas son style de musique habituelle ni un groupe qu'il adorait plus que les autres mais cette chanson représentait quelque chose pour lui. C'était ce qu'il se disait tout les soirs avant de se coucher et tout les matins en se réveillant : Continue droit devant toi et abats les autres.

Quelques notes retentirent alors dans la salle et Blaine qui regardait Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il le défiait là, maintenant, sur cette chanson qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts ? Trop facile. Kurt éleva alors la voix et Blaine su alors , dès la première note, que ce duo allait être magistral.

Do what you what you want, if you have a dream for better

( Fais ce que tu, ce que tu veux si tu as un rêve meilleur )

Do what you what you want till you don't want it anymore

( Fais ce que tu, ce que tu veux jusqu'à ce que tu n'en veuilles plus )

( Blaine : remember who you really are ( rapelles-toi qui tu es vraiment) )

Do what you what you want, your world's closing in on you now

( Fais ce que tu, ce que tu veux, ton monde se referme sur toi maintenant )

( Blaine : it isn't over ( ce n'est pas fini ) )

Stand and face the unknown

( Reste et affronte l'inconnu )

( Blaine : got to remember who you really are ( tu dois te rappeler qui tu es vraiment )

Every heart in my hands like a pale reflection

( Tout ces coeurs dans mes mains comme des pâles reflets )

Blaine : Hello, hello remember me?

( Bonjour, bonjour, tu te rappelles de moi ? )

Blaine : I'm everything you can't control

( Je suis tout ce que tu ne peux contrôler )

Blaine : Somewhere beyond the pain

( Quelque part au travers la souffrance )

Blaine et Kurt : There must be a way to believe we can break through

( Il doit y avoir une façon de croire que nous pouvons la traverser )

There's still time

( Il est encore temps )

Blaine : Close your eyes

( Ferme tes yeux )

Only love will guide you home

( Seul l'amour pourra te mener jusqu'à ta maison )

Tear down the walls and free your soul

( Abats les murs et libère ton âme )

Blaine et Kurt : Till we crash we're forever spiraling down, down, down, down

( jusqu'à ce que nous tombions pour toujours en spirale vers le bas, bas, bas )

Blaine : Hello, hello, it's only me

( Bonjour, bonjour, ce n'est que moi )

Infecting everything you love

( Infectant tout ce que aimes )

Blaine et Kurt : Somewhere beyond the pain there must be a way to believe

( Quelque part au travers de la souffrance, il doit y avoir un moyen d'y croire )

Les dernières notes furent douces, elles ne montèrent pas comme la chanson le voulait mais elles furent soufflées, en cœur, comme on envoi un baiser. Tout les deux se fixaient, sans oser rien dire, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, comme si ils se parlaient par télépathie. Il n'en était rien mais à cet instant, dans cette salle, à cette heure-ci, ils étaient comme connectés.

« … Magnifique... » dirent-ils tout les deux en harmonie, n'osant toujours pas bouger.

Magnifique. C'était le seul mot qui hantait l'esprit de Kurt. Ce Blaine Anderson était magnifique.


End file.
